Elf (lore)
Origin When the mortal world was created, the first creatures to appear were the Faeries and the Boggarts. Then the humans came along. Elves were a result of the humans and Faeries interbreeding. The first elves were primal creatures, surviving off pure instinct and sheer ferocity. These elves are now known as blood elves, and there are still small colonies of them dwelling in remote wilderness. Slowly but surely, these blood elves evolved into the race we know today, becoming sophisticated and logical. Modern elves are known for having the most wisdom of the major races. History When the blood elves dominated the forests, they were loosely organized into tribes. They were four major tribes: the Dökkálfar, the Svartálfar, the Ljósálfar, and the Jotuálfar. These tribes each answered to different chieftains and held different values. Here is a brief summary: Dökkálfar The Dökkálfar were a tribe of blood elves that valued pestilence and filth. They built their bases in swamps, harnessing terrible diseases. They infected their weapons with these plagues to bring down enemy numbers quickly and efficiently. Dökkálfar have remarkable immune systems. The chieftain of the Dökkálfar was Rágarøk. Svartálfar The Svartálfar were a tribe of blood elves that were masters of stealth and infiltration. They were master assassins, traveling nocturnally and sneaking behind enemy lines. They were the most intelligent of the blood elf tribes. The chieftain of the Svartálfar was Niddhog. Ljósálfar The Ljósálfar were a tribe of blood elves who believed in a code of honor and chivalry. They never snuck about or ambushed their enemies. They always used honest, head-on attacks where the opponent could clearly see how much force they had to offer. This could be a both a blessing and a curse, because their valorous ways led them to be more effective in battle but also left them open to sneak attacks. The chieftain of the Ljósálfar was Baldür. Jotuálfar The Jotuálfar were bold survivors of the elements. They were loud-spoken and brutal, holding vast banquets. They were not afraid of attackers, and built huge halls from the natural resources available. The chieftain of the Jotuálfar was Sleipnirr. The blood elf tribes were at constant war, each trying to eradicate the others from the forests. Eventually, the war to end all wars began- the War of Sángyne. The War of Sángyne The War of Sángyne began when a Svartálfar named Sángyne infiltrated the Ljósálfar tribe, becoming Baldür's right hand man. He commanded the Ljósálfar's legions to make horrible errors, costing the lives of many. Eventually, the spy was discovered and the Ljósálfar launched a full attack on the Svartálfar. The Dökkálfar and the Jotuálfar were sucked into this battle, and it raged for many weeks. Eventually, the four forces were at a stalemate. Then the Fey came along. The humans had been destroying the natural beauty, and the elves were partially human, so the creatures of the forest took it out on them. The Fey attacked devastatingly, with many forces of magic at their disposal. The blood elves' armies were nearly completely depleted. The Fey had mercy, and signed what is now known as the Blood Pact, allying the Fey and the elves for eternity. This, most people believe, is where elves stopped being blood elves and started being modern elves. The blood elves, their legions destroyed, joined together and made peace. They slowly became less reluctant regarding their relationship with the Fey, and adopted many pieces of Fey culture as their own. They ended their bloodthirsty, instinctual way of life and began anew as scholars and spellcasters. Culture Language The language of the blood elves was unlike anything else, containing many complex characters and difficult pronunciations. They wrote very little, and what they did write was vague and only slightly legible. The modern elves adopted names akin to those of the Fey. They are long, and usually difficult to pronounce. They utilize sibilants and long vowel sounds extensively. Religion The blood elves swore allegiance to no deity, acting with no divine destiny. The modern elves are often patrons of the good gods, favoring intelligence above all else. Society The blood elves all dwelled in the same immense forest, feuding constantly. They had massive tribes with chieftains for leaders. Blood elf gatherings occurred in natural clearings or rudimentary galleries, and consisted of huge feasts and festive celebration. The modern elves are a much more aloof and cool-headed race. They rarely engage in such frivolous activities, and have spread out from the forests to inhabit more civilized areas.